


just stay in your room and keep doing what you're doing

by PumpkinSpiceHimbo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpiceHimbo/pseuds/PumpkinSpiceHimbo
Summary: Bernadetta loses her bag of embroidery supplies and Linhardt says he'll help retrieve them, but everyone forgets about that once cults and cursed rings are involved. Also, Hubert has a cameo appearance and would rather not be remembered for his good deeds.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring & Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 1





	just stay in your room and keep doing what you're doing

**Author's Note:**

> AI Dungeon-generated and unedited. I did swap some lines when they were particularly out-of-character but overall I was really surprised with how coherent and canon-compliant it was.
> 
> If the AI gets really knowledgable about FE3H, you're welcome.

You are Bernadetta von Varley and you are a student at Garreg Mach. You are terribly agoraphobic and rarely leave your room, but tonight you're out searching for your missing bag of embroidery supplies.

The sewers under the city are dark and dangerous. The sewers are also where you lost your bag of embroidery supplies.  
There are many rumours about what lies beneath Garreg Mach, but thankfully your classmate Linhardt knows the truth. The sewers lead to Abyss, the city beneath the monastery, where the Ashen Wolves live. It's slightly less scary knowing there aren't monsters lurking down there, but you're definitely terrified of the prospect of running into people.

Linhardt has been looking for this bag of embroidery supplies since class started. He says he found it in one of the sewers when he was exploring earlier today.  
Unfortunately, he didn't bring it back to the surface with him. You don't want to believe it, but he claims he lost it while exploring the sewers. He says he's sorry and feels really bad about it.  
You don't really believe him.  
You know how much he likes to explore. He's never mentioned having any problems with the sewers before. You suspect he took it.  
You don't know what he wants with it, so you decide to slip a note under his door asking for him to return it. You fear for your life as you approach his room.  
You're terrified of what might be in the sewers, but you're more worried about what might be in the rooms above.

You muster the courage to slip the note asking for the embroidery supplies back under Linhardt's door.  
You're so scared as you approach his door. After hesitating for a moment, you decide to slip a note under his door asking him to return the embroidery supplies.

You run back to your own room, terrified that Linhardt may be in his room and come out to see you.  
You sprint to the safety of your room, but unfortunately for you, your classmate doesn't receive your note.  
A while later, one of the other students comes looking for you. He finds you collapsed on the floor in your room. Apparently you had fainted from fright. It's no wonder why, as when you finally come to your senses, you also find a note on your desk.  
It is none other than Hubert von Vestra who found you and he scolds you as you wake up. He wasn't even looking for you and it was his friend searching for the lost bag of supplies. You're lucky he found you at all.  
He tells you to hurry up and read the note. It's from the man who was looking for the lost bag of supplies. He says he'll be back at eight tonight and to be ready not only for a fight, but to take off at a moment's notice.  
You are certain death will come for you tonight.  
Well, you have no choice but to wait here. You wonder what you should do with your time here without your bag of embroidery supplies.

You write friend fiction.  
You decide you need to pass the time somehow, so you write a friendfiction about it.  
In your story, you become a ghost that only visits Garreg Mach whenever there is a blood moon.

You wouldn't mind being a ghost, except that you have to die first. That puts a bit of a damper on things, but this is fiction and you are safe in real life... for now.  
You've come up with a solid idea for your story. Maybe you could make it into a novel one day...  
You decide to take a short break as you watch the sun set over the horizon.

You worry about what will happen when Linhardt returns.  
You lie in your bed across from your desk, staring at the ceiling. The sound of footsteps approaching makes you sit up.  
You grab your bow and hide behind the desk, but it's not Linhardt.

You say "S-stay back! I'm warning you! I won't miss from this close!"  
You draw back the arrow and aim at him, but these are not your orders.  
As he continues to approach you, he stops, grabs your hand, and gives you a small package.

You look at the package.

You unwrapped the package and find a pair of silver rings. On one is an image of a snake with its tongue hanging out, and on the other is an image of a skull.

You say "Oh no. Is this... a cursed ring?"

He nods. "The snake ring is cursed. When you put it on, your tongue slips out and you tell lies. The skull ring is cursed too, but not as bad. It makes everyone you meet die."

You say "W-why would I want these?!"

He frowns.

You say "Take them back!"  
He shakes his head. "I can't. Those are the rules. If you leave with rings, you must give them to another."  
He turns around and walks away.

You try to hide the rings somewhere where they can't possibly accidentally slip onto your fingers.  
You toss the rings under your bed and keep your bow ready.  
The man doesn't reappear, but you can still hear him downstairs.  
You're not sure what to do next.  
All you wanted were your embroidery supplies, but now you're caught up in some cursed ring debacle. Can't everyone just leave you alone?!  
You're not a murderer, you just want to be left alone!  
Suddenly, you hear the sound of footsteps. They're walking towards the room.  
There's no place to hide.

You say "Please go away!"  
The footsteps stop.  
You hear a voice. "Who are you hiding from?"  
The person is standing in the doorway, blocking your only escape.  
You draw back the arrow and aim at their head.

You say "Everybody!"  
The person laughs. "I've just come to talk with you. There's no need for that."  
The voice is calm and friendly, and you notice the person has very pale skin.

You say "Linhardt?"  
He nods. "I've been sent here by the Professor."  
Your voice begins to shake. "There's a cult going on! They're sacrificing people and looking for powerful items!"  
His smile disappears.

You say "They stole my supplies and gave me some cursed rings to try to use me to carry out their nefarious scheme!"  
He frowns. "What are you talking about? I just came to talk to you."  
There's no way he could not know about the cult, evil plan and all that stuff.  
"Nevermind," you say. "I must be misunderstanding something."  
"No, you're not. I can see you've been talking to the wrong people." he says.

You say "I would rather not talk to anybody at all!"  
He laughs. "Well you can't win them all."  
You shake your head. "What do you want?"  
His smile returns.

You say "Did you find my bag?"  
He nods.  
"Does the Professor want it?"  
He nods again. "That's a yes."  
"Oh."  
He seems to be studying you.

You say "What does the professor want with my stuff?"  
He shrugs. "I don't know. I'm just a messenger."  
"Oh, right."  
You try to remember what the cultists look like. He's dressed pretty fancy though.

You say "Sh-should I tell the professor about... the rings? A-and the cult?!"  
He laughs. "No, you really shouldn't. I'm just here on the Professor's orders to tell you that"  
"Do you work for the cult?

You say "Are you here to kill me?"  
He pauses. "What? No. I work for the Professor."  
"Do You work for the cult?"  
He sighs.

Linhardt says, "Honestly, Bernadetta, you really need to stop letting your imagination run away from you."  
He opens up his mouth to say something, then stops himself. He throws his hands up in frustration and exhales.  
"No, I'm not working for the cult. The Professor is just trying to recruit me."

You say "Are you gonna leave the Black Eagle house?"  
"What? If I was going to leave the Black Eagle house, I would not be here to begin with. In fact, I would have left long before they even noticed I was there.

You finally lower your bow.  
"I don't want to kill you... or anybody. The Professor's orders or not, I can't just go around killing people."

You say "Me neither..."  
He nods. "That's good to hear. The Professor really needs to stop sending me on these things."  
He glances at the doorway, as if he's worried someone will come.

You say "What's wrong?"  
He holds up a finger to signify that he needs to talk for a second, then steps over to the doorway, as if to make sure nobody is there.

You wait anxiously.  
"The Professor... he's just so maddening at times. I use my powers for the good of mankind, but it's so hard! I feel so weary all the time."

You say "Is that the reason you sleep all the time?"  
He laughs slightly. "Not all the time. But you're right, it is a big reason."  
He seems to be thinking about what he's going to say next.  
"Honestly, I don't think its a good idea to tell him. I think I need to... to follow my own path."  
You make a confused face.

You say "Follow your own path where?"  
He sighs, and his breath comes out in a white cloud in the winter air.  
"That's... something I've been thinking about lately."

You say "Are you planning to run away?"  
"I don't know yet. I need another option to consider."  
"Like what?"  
His eyes drift upward as he thinks, and his lips twist into something akin to a smirk.  
"I'm considering joining the cult."  
Unexpected.  
"What? But you said you didn't believe in them!

You say "Why would you join them? They'll curse you! A-and make you do murders! You can't join them, Linhardt! You can't!"  
His eyes meet yours. "I'm not sure if they'd be willing to make me do murders... but they do have a good reason for wanting me to join."  
"What reason? Tell me Linhardt! I need to know what I'm dealing with."  
He chuckles.  
"Are you sure you want to know? It may be best for you if you don't."

You say "What if they come for me? I need to know!"  
He nods. "You want the truth? Alright then."  
He takes a deep breath, then blows it out in a puff of white.  
"The cult is planning to destroy the world."  
Unexpected.

You say "Why?!"  
"Because it is a corrupt place. You want the truth? The world is run by a few powerful people who meet up to make decisions that affect everyone without ever really consulting the people they rules over."  
"... What?"  
"You don't think that's the case?"  
"Well, yes... But that means the Professor would have everyone's best interests at heart.

You say "Is it the Church?"  
"Who knows? I've never been to their secret base, if they even have one. If the Professor really is that powerful, maybe they do see him as a potential ally."  
You nod.

You say "I really don't want to be on the professor's bad side."  
"Don't worry. You won't be." He smiles. "Now then, I'm off. Take care, okay?"

You say "Wait! D-do you want these cursed rings?"  
He turns backs to you, still smiling.  
"I'd keep them, but I don't think you should have them as they're really bad luck."

You say "My luck is already really bad! I don't need more!"  
"If you don't want them, I suppose I do." He shrugs, and extends a hand.  
"Give them to me then."

You eagerly retrieve the rings and hand them over to Linhardt.  
He stares at them in the light, before holding them up to his eye and staring at them some more. He snaps his fingers a couple of times.  
"Give me your arm."

You hesitantly extend your arm toward him.  
He gently grabs your arm, and you feel a tingling sensation. At the same time, you begin to feel a pulling sensation in your chest.

You say "W-what's happening?!"  
"Hopefully nothing too bad. Now then, are you ready?"  
"Ready for what?"  
"To be cured."

You say "Cured? Of my bad luck?"  
He chuckles.

You say "Please cure my bad luck!"  
With that, he begins to chant in a language you don't understand.  
For about five minutes.  
Then, he stops.  
"There. Your luck has been cured. Enjoy it.

You gape in astonishment at the magical power he supposedly possesses. You aren't sure that he didn't just make this all up, but you are rather tingly, and your heart is racing.  
You don't believe it.  
You were cursed with bad luck, and now you have no more bad luck?  
Surely this cannot be real?  
You can't be genuinely cured of bad luck?

You throw yourself at Linhardt, hugging him tightly in gratitude.  
"Thank you so much!"  
He chuckles.  
"My apologies. I didn't expect it to be this easy."  
You quickly let go of him, suddenly feeling very awkward about that.

You say "Was it really that easy to cure me? I didn't have like... way, way more bad luck than usual?"  
"No, it is fairly easy to cure you. You had a measly few bad encounters with some demons."  
Suddenly nervous, you mutter out a "Okay then" before your courage returns.

You say "H-how do I keep it from coming back?"  
"Just stay out of demon territory. That's all." He smiles.  
"Oh, I see."

You say "Do I owe you anything?"  
"Only your happiness." He smiles, to which you smile back.  
"Well, that sounds good."  
He pulls out a small notebook and flips through it, before writing something in it.

You say "What are you writing?"  
"Your new lucky number."  
"What is it?"  
"You'll find out when you have your next bad encounter."  
Now sure what's going on, you eagerly accept the good fortune offered to you.  
The next morning, you wake up and stumble out of bed. You find a small envelope by your door, which you open right away.  
You have your new lucky number!  
Bad encounters?  
Hmm...  
It will be rather difficult to stumble into demon territory or have bad encounters if you don't leave your room. You resolve to stay inside indefinitely, just to be safe. That means your newfound good luck, and your lucky number, will last even longer.  
Yeah, this is working out great for you.  
Good job, Bernie. You now have even more reason to stay in your room.  
The moral of the story is, if you're unlucky enough to get cursed with bad luck, just stay in your room and keep doing what you're doing. Eventually, the bad luck will disappear by itself.


End file.
